With Every Breath I Take
by BloodRedAngel808
Summary: Everything's made to be broken, but never think that I would break you. Sasu/Naru


**With Every Breath I Take  
**

The college campus of Konoha U was bustling with life on a cool Wednesday afternoon. Various students were walking down sidewalks, books held to their chests or backpacks slung over their shoulders. A group of girl giggled insistingly as they passed a tree, where at the base a dark-haired man sat book on a bent knee and black eyes trained on the pages.

He was in dark jeans and a black turtle neck sweater today. His jacket in a heap beside him, despite the chilly air and troublesome wind. It was late fall, leaves were scattered all over the ground, rustling with the wind and giving the large school a warm glow.

" Sasuke!" A female voice called out over the sea of students and giggling. He lifted his eyes from the book, scowling at the interruption, before his features softened as she got closer. Pink hair was shoved back in a messy ponytail, jade eyes alight and waving a book above her head.

She came to a halt in front of him, a big grin on her face. " Guess what I got you?" The book was shoved on top of the one on his knee and he blinked a the cover.

His jaw dropped, " Sakura, this book is impossible to find!" he flipped open to the first page and gave a dreamy sigh. " You even found an autographed copy." The book closed slowly and he pressed his forehead against it, the girl watching him with sad eyes.

" He's going to love it." She whispered, squatting down in front of him and placing a hand on his pale cheek.

" What if he doesn't?" Sasuke muttered, giving the cover a longing look. A loud laugh made them both turn thier heads to the south side of the campus. A man was there, blond hair a spiked mess on his head and blue eyes laughing at the group of people around him. He had an almost feminine body, thin, but strong. Sasuke had a first hand experience with that. " I promised his father....."

Sakura rolled her eyes as Naruto spotted Sasuke looked, flipped him the bird and shouted 'Bastard!' across the campus. Sasuke scowled mouthing 'Moron', before turning away and very nearly throwing the book into the fountain in the center of the courtyard. " I guess this is my cue to go invite him?" She leaned forward, clicking her tongue in irritation before sighing and walking away. " I'll see you in Chem." She called out, waving as she started for Naruto's table.

Sasuke stood slowly, dropping the book delicately into his backpack and zipping hit up before turning to the main building and heading up the steps.

--------------------------

Naruto grinned in satisfaction as Sasuke turned up his nose after the name-calling, though the moron comment made him grind his teeth together. So when Sakura told the bastard bye and started over to him, he knew it couldn't be anything good.

Sakura had a mean streak when it came to being Sasuke's childhood friend. She was fiercely over-protective of him, despite the Uchiha's strength and ability to protect himself. Naruto deflated slightly, the fun in hating Sasuke going out of him suddenly.

It kinda hurt sometimes, knowing he had offered Sasuke friendship in the second grade and had been so shot down, it had taken him weeks to recover. He often dreamed about those cold eyes, nightmare's almost. Degrading him, telling him he was weak.

"-ruto. NARUTO." Sakura hissed, waving her hand in front of his face. The blond jerked suddenly, nearly falling backwards, but Gaara, his red-headed friend, caught his arm.

" Sakura?"

She put a hand on her hip, giving him a reprimanding look, " Duh. I'm the only girl in this school with pink hair." Her other hand flicked him on the nose. " And can't you and Sasuke get along for more than a few seconds. At least fight within 5 feet of each other instead of yelling for the world to hear."

He gave her a sheepish grin, scratching the back of his head in a nervous gesture. " Awww, come on Sakura-chan, you know I hate him." Naruto refrained from gaping when her eyes lowered slightly before perking back up and a very forced smile on her face.

" Well, I've been told to invite you to 'Chidori' Friday night, at seven thirty." She fished around in her backpack before taking out a sheet of paper with fancy writing on it.

Naruto took it hesitantly, " Chidori? Isn't that that fancy restaurant uptown?" He gave her a look, " I can't afford-"

" Oh will you just read it?!" Sakura snapped.

The blond grunted, glancing down at the paper.

_Chidori Invited one __**Naruto Uzumaki**_

_to Friday Nights Christmas Party_

_Sasuke Uchiha will be preforming for one night only_

_and has requested that you are given a free entrance and meal._

_It starts at 7:30_

_Be there, Dobe._

Naruto gaped at the paper, eyes narrowing before he threw the paper on the ground. " That bastard is out of his mind if he thinks-"

Sakura stared at the paper on the ground, her fingers twitching in her clasped hands. " Sakura-chan, what are you-" He paused again as he watched her eyes water.

" So you won't go?"

" Sakura, this is a joke. Sasuke wouldn't do this, he's playing with us, he doesn't even like me." Naruto sighed, picking up the letter and staring at it. " He's been playing with me since middle school Sakura, I won't do this anymore."

She swallowed as he handed her the note back, but she shoved in into his chest along with his hands and sniffled, " Go or don't go. But know this, " She lifted her watery gaze to him, " He worked very hard on this, Naruto. So, _so _hard. " Then she gave the shocked boys behind him a wave and a smile, before hurrying down the sidewalk.

Naruto stared down at the writing, eyes sad.

" Are you going to go?" Gaara muttered, putting his chin in his hand as he watched various emotions pass over the blonde's face.

" This is what you've been wanting for 6 years." Kiba said, nudging him slightly, " Are you really going to throw it away that easily?"

" I don't want to be humiliated again." Naruto whispered sadly, stuffing the letter into his jean pocket and leaning back against the picnic table.

Neji gave his friend a heavy sigh, before shoving him over slightly. " Naruto, I've known Sasuke since our family's company's merged, Sasuke's not going to do the same thing Sai did."

" How do you know?" Blue eyes narrowed suspiciously.

" We don't." Gaara snorted, as the bell rang. " Get to class before you're late."

Naruto nodded, grabbing his bag and jogging to his building. Gaara and Neji exchanged somber looks, " Man, I hope he goes." Kiba muttered.

" Don't we all." Neji sighed.

----------------------

He didn't know why he was here. The cool black and silver decorations, dim lighting and soft jazz music made him want to turn around and blot for the door. But the doorman seem to recognize him instantly, for the brown-haired man gave him a small smile before taking his coat.

Ugh, he felt like the shortest person in the entire lounge. Women were dressed up so fancy, it was a miracle they could walk, men were escorting them, champagne in their hands and looking like something was shoved up their asses.

" Oh. Oh God."

The blond turned, mouth dropping open as he spotted Sakura walking over from the bar, a green martini in her right hand. Her hair was down, shoulders bare and wearing the prettiest green dress he had ever seen. Behind her, his history teacher, Kakashi Hatake, was standing behind her, dressed in a black suit and grinning.

" You came." Sakura gasped, grabbing his hands and smiling beautifully.

" Er...well....you look great. Did you come with a date?" Naruto asked.

" Uhh, hello?" Kakashi waved slightly, " I wouldn't be standing here if I wasn't the date."

" Eh?!" Naruto gasped, pointing back and for between them, " S-Sakura-chan.....how could you....?" He kept pointing at his teacher.

Sakura laughed softly, sliding her hand down Kakashi's arm before linking their fingers. " It's not my fault you don't pay attention to anyone else but Sasuke." She tugged on the older mans hand, " Come on, We need to show Naruto his seat before we go find Asuma and Kurenai."

Kakashi followed her, glancing back to make sure Naruto was following. Sakura sat him down at a table in front of the stage, where a large black piano sat. There were assembling a drum stand and guitar amp behind it.

" Sakura." Naruto called before she turned around, " I really don't like this."

Jade eyes softened before she took his face between her palms and kissed his nose. " Trust me. Just.....give it some time." And then they were gone, weaving through the throng of fancy dressed people and servers.

He fidgeted in his seat, tugging at his white shirt and only ordering water.

After a while, a man in a gray suit stepped out on stage with a micro phone, clearing his throat. The noise ceased. " Welcome to Chidori to our new folks and welcome back to our regulars. " He gave a warm smile, " Tonight, we have a special performance and performer. I'm sure all of your are familiar with The Uchiha family?"

Whispers ripped through the crowd, making Naruto scowl. All that stupid bastard had to do was say his freakin name and people came swarming. The man looked at Naruto and winked-wait....winked? " He came to me a few months ago, requesting that I make this night free for him to preform for a friend of his. So, without further ado...I give you, Sasuke Uchiha."

The room erupted in clapping and awed gasps and chants. Naruto swallowed nervously, this wasn't going to end well. He just knew it, last time someone had been romantic with him, it had ended in-

Sasuke walked out, a box wrapped box in his hands and dressed in what could be labeled as the most expensive suit in the world. He spotted Naruto and gave the blond a sinfully sexy smirk.

Naruto wanted to cry. Half because Sasuke looked great and the other half because that smirk had never meant anything good since middle school had begun.

The dark-haired man took a seat at the piano, set the box on top and took in a deep breath. He checked to make sure the mic was on, then cleared his throat, pressing his fingers into the first keys.

-

_And I'd give forever to touch you,_

_cuz I know, that you feel me somehow,_

_You're the closest to heaven, that I'll ever be,_

_and I don't want to go home right now._

_-  
_

_And I'll I can taste is this moment_

_and I'll I can breathe is your life,_

_Cuz sooner or later it's over,_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight._

_-  
_

_And I don't want the world to see me,_

_Cuz I don't think they'd understand_

_when every thing's made to be broken,_

_I just want you to know who I am._

_-  
_

His fingers danced along the keys like they were one, pale flesh to white ivory. His head was bent over the, dark eyes hidden behind clenched lids and body swaying with the drums and guitar behind him.

-

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming,_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies,_

_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

_-  
_

_And I don't want the world to see me, _

_cuz I don't think that they'd understand,_

_and when every thing's made to be broken,_

_I just want you to know who I am._

_-  
_

His fingers were clutching desperately at his pants, blinking back hot tears and praying to God that no one was staring at him. The music was flowing through him like a slow sickness. What did it mean? The lyrics? The invite? Everything?

_What did it mean?_

It couldn't be a joke. No one went to such great lengths to practice a song and play it, only to degrade the person they were playing it for. And he was playing it for him right....?

Right?

-

_And I don't want the world to see me,_

_Cuz I don't think that they'd understand,_

_When every thing's made to be broken,_

_I just want you to know who I am._

_-  
_

The playing began to start slowing with each lyric.

-

_I just want you to know who I am,_

_I just want you to know who I am,_

_I just want you to know who....I am..._

_-  
_

The music stopped slowly, people letting out their breaths and standing up immediately, clapping hysterically and some were even crying. The lights brightened to a where people could see what was going on. Sasuke stood up, bowing to his audience before picking up the package, hopping off the stage and stopping in front of Naruto's table.

Naruto stood, staring up into dark eyes as the Uchiha handed him the present. He took it with trembling hands,swallowing thickly. " This isn't some trick, is it?"

" Don't lump me in with Sai." Sasuke muttered in a dark voice.

Naruto nodded, untying the bow and opening the box in slow motion. His hand reached inside, pulling out a dark-covered book. He flipped it over, eyes widening and dropping the box on the floor. The restaurant grew quiet, Sasuke watching in scared anticipation as watery blue eyes closed tightly.

" You don't like-"

" Bastard." Naruto whispered, clutching the book to his chest. " _Bastard_."

Sasuke scowled, " Well if you don't like it, give it back!"

Naruto shook his head, leaning forward and pressing his face into Sasuke's chest. " No. _Never_. I love it." Sasuke stared down at with a tiny smile as he wrapped his arms around the sobbing boy.

" Gaara said you lost the copy your dad got you in the fire." Sasuke whispered into the blond hair. " There aren't many copies of his book left anywhere in the world, So I had Sakura and Kakashi team up with my brother-"

" Thank you so much." Naruto whispered.

Sasuke clenched dark eyes shut, his arms tightening at the blissfully happy tone. " Naruto, I-" He took in a deep breath, " I love you."

The body in his arms stiffened.

Gasps were drawn from the crowd, all awaiting Naruto's response.

" I do too." The blond whispered, leaning back to look up into those dark eyes. " I always have, I never stopped." He slide the book onto the table and slide his fingers of Sasuke's pale cheek. Those dark eyes watched him as if he were the only person in the world. " I've waited six years for you to look at me like that."

" Dobe." Sasuke muttered, leaning forward and pressed a heavy kiss to the blond's lips. " If you had stopped huffing away from me for five minutes, you would have noticed that I've _always_ looked at you like this."

Naruto laughed softly, sighing heavily before grabbing the book and letting Sasuke lead him from the lounge. Sasuke waved to Sakura, who was crying happily with a bored-looking Kakashi beside her, giving him a thumbs up. He looked down at Naruto and smiled watching as the boy stared down at the cover of the book.

_" You'll take care of him, won't you Sasuke?" The blond man watched him warily, switching from foot to foot. " When I'm gone?"_

_Sasuke looked up at him, " Always. He's mine."_

_The man chuckled, ruffling the 10 year-olds head. " Thanks kiddo."_

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and laced their fingers, giving the blond a kiss before climbing into the drivers seat of his car. The book sat on the seat between them, the title in silver writing. " The Piano's Iris" by 'Minato Namikaze'. Sasuke took Naruto's hand again, setting it on the book and starting up the car.

They got to the house, scrambling up the stairs, clothes being tossed heedlessly on the floor as desperate kisses and scorching touches were exchanged. Naruto moaned as Sasuke shoved him onto the bed, climbing on top of him and pressing him into the mattress.

The book fell to the floor with a thump, the first page turning over and written at the bottom was a autograph that read_: Dedicated to Sasuke and Naruto, two blind idiots. Hope you two get it one day._

Owari

This didn't make much since did it? The plot was horrible, the only thing I enjoyed was the music. Today is not one of my romance days. -sighs-

So If this doesn't get many reviews, I'll be taking it down and one day I'll revise it to where it will actually make sense....

Blessed be,

Angel


End file.
